


That's Not My Name

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy Lewis, the final Frontier [5]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Thor - Fandom
Genre: 5 and 1, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, crossovers, star trek crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 and 1 story. five times she purposely says his name wrong and the one time she said it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

Five times she purposely said his name wrong and one time she didn't.

Own Nothing  
..............................................................  
1.

"Bite me Jerk." Darcy stated as she continued to study.

"Actually it's Kirk." He smirked at her. "James T. Kirk."

"No, I said it right." She stated as she made a note in her book.

He continued to smirk. "Well anyway, I was figuring that since it is a Saturday night we could go out and go dancing, what do you say?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I sometimes think about walking into ongoing traffic and then I'm like…hmm. Better not."

He gave her a wink. "Think about it, I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours."

When he came back, she was gone but there was a note on the table where she had sat.

'I thought about it and decided no.

Thanks anyway.

-Darcy.'  
............................................  
2.

"Well, hello Darcy." Kirk gave her a big smile as he sat down next to her at lunch. "You are always studying." He noticed the books and papers around her.

"I have more to catch up on than the rest of you." She stated as she turned the page as she ate her salad. "I'm busy, so go away Jerk."

"It's Kirk." He replied as he ate his food, watching her. He never got to talk to her until just two weeks ago. When she landed on campus a two months before, the teachers and Star Fleet board had kept her alone until they could figure out what to do. When it was decided she would attend class and learn with them. Kirk was excited. "I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for standing me up last time. And I am willing to go out on a date with you again."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Thanks, but no dice. Got to study."

"There's more to life than studying." Kirk stated.

"Just accept the fact that I have better things to do then go on a date with you." Darcy stated as she closed up her books and grabbed her papers together and put them in her bag. She grabbed her tray and left the table.

Kirk watched as she left and smirked. "I'll get her."  
..............................................................................  
3.

"I'm going to take the test again." He stated as he sat next to her in class.

She glanced at him then back at the teacher. "Well you are an idiot, Jerk."

"Just once, I would love for you to say my name." He whispered to her.

She didn't say anything because of the professor glaring up at them. She remained quiet after the professor looked away. When the bell finally rung, he stood up when she did and grabbed her hand. "It would mean a lot to me if you gave me a good luck kiss."

"I still would rather play in on going traffic." She replied and pulled her hand away. "Get your good luck somewhere else Jerk."  
................................................................................  
4.

"Did you hear?" He asked her as he found her in the hall.

"That you're now Captain Jerk?" She asked him. "I did; congratulations."

"You know, you are really raining on my parade." He stated.

She stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, congratulations; really I'm happy for you."

"You don't sound like it." He stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She continued to walk down the hall to the library.

"No." He grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came back safely."

He smirked. "You worried for me, weren't you? I knew I would win you eventually."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Whatever you say, Captain Jerk."  
.........................................................  
5.

"Look at that, we came back in time to see you graduate." Kirk smiled.

She gave him a small smile as she looked around the small party that the cadets threw. "It is nice to not have to study anymore."

"Now, you can't use studying as an excuse to not go on a date with me." Kirk smirked.

"There's the Captain Jerk I know."

"And love." He stated. "The saying is 'that I know and love.'"

She snorted. "You sure are full of yourself."

He let out a small laugh. "Darcy Lewis, would you go on a date with me?" He asked her, giving her a wink. "Captain's orders."

She sighed and shrugged. "I guess if the captain orders it."  
..................................................................................................  
1+

When they finally went on that date, it led to other dates, from months of dating, to years of dating. When kirk came home after a three-year mission Darcy had taken up a job at Star Fleet academy as a professor. They spent every minute of his two months of R&R before he had to head back out.

"Marry me." He whispered. Darcy Lewis, will you marry me?" He asked as he held out the ring to her.

Darcy smiled and nodded. "James T. Kirk, I will marry you."


End file.
